ma meilleure amie
by rhinever
Summary: Christie appelée Chris sort avec Chris, un garçon qu'elle aime passionnément. Sirius, lui, est un garçon qu'elle ne supporte pas. Mais tout malheureusement n'est pas ce qu'il semble être...
1. tu seras ma meilleure amie

Tu es ma meilleure amie

Je fixai son visage, sa mâchoire parfaite, ses yeux gris sa peau blanche sans imperfection. Je le faisais depuis des jours sans m'arrêter et c'était à ce moment-là que je m'étais rendue que compte que merde…j'étais amoureuse de Sirius black et oui c'était un sacré problème. Les gens qui ne connaissaient pas Sirius ne pouvaient pas comprendre, le commun des moldus ou des sorciers d'ailleurs ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Tout d'abord pour expliquer avec une perfection absolue pourquoi c'était un si gros problème je devais revenir au début…

Bienvenu donc à ceux qui viennent de me rejoindre, je m'appelle Christie mais je trouve ce prénom trop féminin alors tout le monde m'appelle Chris. Je suis plutôt jolie mais je déteste être trop féminine, je déteste les hommes arrogants, ça peut paraître sans importance comme détail mais cela ne l'est pas. C'était parce que je détestais les hommes arrogant et évidemment infidèle que je détestais Sirius Black et son ami de toujours James Potter. Le problème parce qu'évidemment il y a un problème est que je suis une personne courageuse, colérique mais courageuse, ce n'est pas un problème en soi mais je suis donc une gryfondor, tout comme mes meilleurs amis et si en plus ça ne suffisait pas mon petit ami, fait parti de l'équipe de quiddich bien sûr et qui plus est « adooorrreeeeeuuuh » son capitaine et ce cher sirius qui après tout est devenu gryffondor contre l'avis de sa famille, c'est tellement courageux, c'est tellement gryffondor. Même si je reconnais que c'est courageux, cela ne rattrape pas tout. Combien ais-je vu des filles pleuraient pour lui, pour cet abruti, se mettre à se haïr, ne plus rien n'espérer. Combien ont-cru avoir une chance de le changer ? De se faire aimer de lui ? Des dizaines et des dizaines de filles folles de son corps et de son intelligence.

Non je ne suis pas sortie avec lui, non pas moi mais ma meilleure amie, si sensible et si intelligente. Trop gentille, elle aussi a crut pouvoir le faire changer, faire en sorte qu'il l'aime sans succès, elle a eu du mal à s'en remettre mais elle y est parvenu.

Enfin, aujourd'hui comme tous les jours je me décide à aller chercher mon petit-ami qui s'appelle Chris, comme moi à son entraînement de quiddich. Rose, elle ne m'accompagne jamais, je pense qu'elle ne veut absolument pas revoir cet abruti de Black ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible.

*********

J'arrive donc assez gaiement sur l'immense terrain de quiddich, j'adore l'herbe coupé de ce terrain, de sa couleur, si vive, si pure, parfaitement entretenu, de l'odeur boisée, d'été, du bois des balais il n'existe aucune odeur similaire à celle-ci ni aucune qui me soit aussi agréable. J'adore le quiddich, c'est ma passion, j'avais voulu postuler pour entrer dans l'équipe mais mes parents ne l'avaient pas souhaité, je n'étais déjà pas féminine alors et puis j'étais amoureuse de Chris déjà à l'époque, jamais je ne l'aurais intéressé si j'avais été dans l'équipe de quiddich, il m'aurait vu comme son coéquipier pas comme une future conquête.

Je vois toute l'équipe au complet descendre du ciel sur leur balai, je les envie. J'attends Potter beugler ses ordres, au moins il n'était pas mauvais capitaine, il se mit à hurler en particulier à hurler sur Chris, évidemment il n'était pas un mauvais attrapeur, il était dans la moyenne. Petit à petit, les joueurs se séparent, il ne reste plus qu'au milieu du terrain Potter, Chris et Sirius. Je me rapproche doucement et attire le regard de mon ennemi qui me en me voyant me fait un sourire charmeur, je réponds par un regard noir. Il s'écarte du duo et s'approche pour me parler, je suis maudite :

-Bonjour rayon de soleil, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je décide ne pas lui répondre, peut-être ai-je une chance d'esquiver sa conversation des plus chiantes.

-hmm, Christie, petit ange, tu me boudes encore ?

- Chris. Je ne te boude pas, nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de relation pour que je puisse « te bouder ».

Il se mit à rire, ce qui m'a toujours étonné d'ailleurs. Si j'avais été un serpentard je me serais pris un sort. Je le fixe ce qui le fait arrêter de rire. Il se calme et tend sa main vers ma joue, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me reculer que j'entends un raclement de gorge. Sirius et moi comme un seul homme, on se tourne vers la source du bruit. Chris, mon petit ami, si sexy quand il sort de l'entraînement de quiddich, a donc fini de se faire enguirlander, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement, cependant je vois son regard dévier pour regarder celui de Sirius. Il répond par un rictus moqueur et suit son ami Potter. Mon petit-ami en fait de même mais il me dit avant de partir qu'il me rejoindrait à la bibliothèque.

************

Je l'attends donc à la bibliothèque mais il n'est toujours pas là. J'attends toujours, pendant dix minutes. Je décide donc de bouger dans la bibliothèque pour me détendre et entends des gloussements, d'abord tout doucement puis je rapproche encore, j'ai comme une appréhension, quelque chose que je ne dois pas voir, je m'approche donc d'un espace entre deux livres et là je les vois. Et là tout le monde l'a deviné, mon petit ami et ma meilleure et là je comprends tout. Ses yeux verts fixant les siens, je croyais qu'il ne regardait que les miens, sa bouche rosée embrasant la sienne, rougit par les baisers. Sa main caressant ses cheveux bruns, elle saisissant sa nuque, ses doigts dans ses cheveux caramel. Je les fixe un instant puis fait demi-tour.

Je ne dis rien, je ne pense à rien, je ne peux plus penser je suis pétrifiée. Mon cerveau pour la première fois ne fonctionne plus. J'ai la nausée mais le pire c'est bien les souvenirs qui remontent comme un dégulis. Je prends mes affaires et je pars. Je vais au seul endroit où je peux être tranquille, espérer être mieux. Je me rends sur le terrain et fais venir mon balai grâce à une formule magique, il arrive sur le champ. Je me décide donc à détacher mes cheveux blonds, à enlever ma cape, mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, ma cravate, ma chemise. Je me retrouve donc en débardeur et en jupe. Si il faut être collé, autant que se soit pour une bonne raison. Je suis donc sur mon balai et monte de plus en plus haut et m'élance de plus en plus vite et je pense, c'est un cauchemar de penser. Je vois de là où je suis l'endroit où j'allais tous les jours pour apercevoir Chris sur son balai, pour espérer qu'il me lance ne serait-ce qu'un regard, une seule fois. Depuis la première fois que je le vis en première année j'eu un coup de foudre pour ses yeux verts, si magnifique, si gentil, il semblait incapable de faire comme mon paternel mais je me trompais. Je voulais tout faire pour toucher ses cheveux. Je l'aimais désespérément, non c'est faux je l'aime désespérément mais je vais me soigner…

Puis je vois tout nos rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, les regards que je prenais que pour de la simple amitié qui n'en était pas, que j'étais conne, que je suis conne comment je n'ai pas pu le voir autrement. Leurs doigts qui se touchaient ce n'était pas des accidents, ils se cherchaient, c'était pour ça qu'on ne s'embrassait plus devant elle, qu'elle ne venait pas aux entraînements, elle ne voulait pas que je sache qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle et mon petit-ami, mon petit ami depuis quatre ans, moi qui l'ait réconforté quand elle s'était faîte plaquée par Sirius, je me suis faîte avoir.

La colère monte encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix sur un balai à côté du mien que je n'avais pas remarqué, j'entends une voix me hurler dessus, à travers le souffle du vent.

-Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous Christie, ralentis, tu es une débutante ne fais pas ça tu vas te blesser.

Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'appelle Christie sur terre et c'était bien la dernière personne que je voulais voir dans ce monde. Je me décide à aller plus vite, toujours plus vite, je l'entendis dire « merde » c'est la première fois que je le sens en colère mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant et continu sur ma lancée jusqu'au dernier moment où je remonte en piquet et que je me décide à me poser. Peu de temps après Sirius me rejoint sur le sol. Je n'ose pas le fixer étant donné que je suis en train de pleurer. Il attend quelques minutes puis enfin me dit :

Tu… tu voles comme une déesse, t'es loin d'être une débutante, ton piquet était géniale, tu voles bien mieux que ton petit-ami.

Je ne me retourne pas, je ne veux pas me retourner. Il me saisit les épaules et me fait pivoter doucement, je suis toujours en train de pleurer. Il me regarde, ne dis rien mais me prend tout simplement dans ses bras. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon cœur pendant longtemps. Sirius pour la première ne se moque pas de moi, ne dis rien il se contente de me caresser les cheveux doucement, si doucement jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus pleurer.

Je crois que c'est là que tout à commencé réellement…


	2. tu es ma meilleure amie

Assise sur la table je me balance sur ma chaise, Sirius côté de moi joue avec son stylo, drague la fille de devant et lui sourit. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui sourit, je ne voudrais qu'il ne sourie qu'à moi, et oui c'est toujours, moi, Christie, et oui je suis toujours amoureuse de Sirius. Vous êtes resté, tant mieux. Je n'ai pas fini de conter mon histoire racontant tous les détails de mon plus gros problème sur terre, Sirius évidemment. Même quand je ne veux pas le regarder mon regard se pose sur lui, je suis attirait par lui irrémédiablement mais qui ne le serait pas ?

Je dois donc reprendre là ou j'en étais…

Depuis le soir de ma rupture Sirius et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés. Non pas amoureusement, prions pour que cela n'arrive pas mais amicalement, oui. J'ai appris à le connaître mais surtout à ne pas rester sur ma première impression et à passer outre ces défauts voir un peu plus ses qualités ce qui n'est pas si mal. Assise sur ma table, encore à la bibliothèque, juste pour espérer avoir la moyenne a mon prochain examen de métamorphose, malheureusement sans réel espoir de réussite. Je me remémore la scène qui a lieu, ici, quelques mois auparavant. Même lorsque je veux oublier, cela ne m'est pas possible alors je garde le silence et ravale mes larmes. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort mais bien dans l'espoir d'arriver à voir une amie récente, cette chère Lily.

Oui je sais c'est étrange mais étant donné que je me suis rapproché de Sirius, donc de James qui est devenu récemment mon capitaine de quiddich et le petit-ami de Lily soit dit en passant tout reste logique. Elle arrive donc et se place en face de moi, ouvre un livre et étudie. Lily est l'une des personnes qui étudie le plus ici bas, sauf Rémus évidemment. Pour éviter de travailler, je prends une mèche de mes cheveux blonds et tourne et retourne autour de mon doigt, Lily ne prends même pas la peine de relever la tête pour me dire :

-Christie, travaille sinon tu n'auras jamais la moyenne et tu vas pleurer dans mes bras.

- Lily, je ne pleure jamais, je n'ai pas reçu un canal lacrymal à la naissance, ça ne me rend que plus exceptionnel non ?

Je lui fais un immense et éclatant sourire qu'elle renvoi par une de ses terribles remarques :

-je ne préfère même pas répondre.

Ce qu'elle peut être sèche Lily mais c'est pour ça que je l'aimeuuuhhh. Je me relève et passe une main sur mon front, ébouriffe mes cheveux (ne me dîtes pas que j'ai prit le tic de James Potter, plutôt mourir que de prendre des positions de beau gosse, il ne me manquerait plus que le sourire de don juan de Sirius.) Je la regarde, me pince les lèvres et lui dit :

-Faut que j'y aille j'ai entraînement de quiddich.

-Mais attends, tu n'as même pas travaillé.

Je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre et de fuir rapidement. Je traverse la bibliothèque plus vite que sur mon balai, elle serait bien capable de me rattraper pour me forcer à travailler. Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas prévu c'est bien de foncer droit devant sans le voir sur mon ex meilleure amie. Je la fixe mais ne dit rien, je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis notre rencontre à la bibliothèque, je sais qu'elle essai depuis des mois de me parler mais sans succès. Je sais que beaucoup de personne m'aurait conseillé de le venger, à un moment mais j'ai même failli le faire cependant quelqu'un m'a convaincu de la stupidité de mon acte, Lily elle-même et que j'ai considérée depuis ce jour comme une amie. Elle m'avait dit une chose que je n'ai pas oublié « tu l'aimais beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu désires te venger de ce qu'elle t'a fait mais la seule chose que tu vas gagner c'est la souffrance », elle continua de m'expliquer qu'elle aussi avait voulu se venger de Potter à une époque, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant quand on le rencontre pour la première fois, mais qu'au final cela ne l'avait conduit qu'à enfermer ses sentiments, de colère et de haine qui au final se changèrent en amour. Et non, cela n'arrivait pas que dans les films mais aussi dans la vie de Lily Evans, il avait quand même une sacrée chance ce Potter, il avait tout, il était plutôt même si ça me faisait mal de le reconnaître beau, pas trop bête et à la tête d'une fortune plutôt importante. Et il avait même réussi à gagner le cœur d'une fille qu'il aimait depuis presque toute sa première année, cette chance n'était pas donnée a tout le monde.

A l'inverse moi, j'avais perdu en une seule fois, ma meilleure amie de toujours qui me comprenait soi-disant mieux que tout le monde et le garçon dont j'étais folle amoureuse et ce depuis longtemps et là encore je devais me l'avouer que je n'avais pas oublié et c'était pour cette raison que la douleur était encore là, aussi vive que celle que j'avais ressentie à la bibliothèque. Je vis Rose tenter un mouvement pour attirer mon attention mais elle s'est rétracté, quelqu'un venait d'arriver et cette personne a réussi l'exploit de chasser mes idées noires rien que grâce à son sourire éclatant, pas l'ombre d'une carie l'horizon.

Sirius, mon nouvel ami me saisit par les épaules et lance un regard noir à Rose. Même si je déclamais haut et fort que je ne voulais pas me venger, j'ai jubilé intérieurement. J'ai à mes côtés la meilleure arme pour la blesser, son ex petit-ami dont elle avait été très amoureuse même plus que ça, elle en avait été presque obsédée et que celui-ci l'avait largué comme une vieille chaussette. Même si une partie de moi était blessée pour elle, elle semble aux bords des larmes, il y a un moins d'un an j'aurais été la fille qui l'aurait réconforté, prise dans mes bras, écouté pendant des heures et des heures. Je sais que c'est stupide mais j'ai tellement passé des heures avec elle, pendant des années, pendant toutes les vacances, pendant chaque jour, que ne plus être là pour elle me rend malade. Mais après que la tristesse me transperce je repense à ce moment dans la bibliothèque, la nausée me revient, encore.

Sirius ne jette aucun regard à Rose et me fait une bise. Je me retiens de vérifier si elle va bien et fixe de nouveau Sirius avec un regard interrogateur et ne peut m'empêcher de lui demander :

Sirius, t'es pas à l'entrainement de quiddich ? On va être encore en retard ensemble, roooh ça va encore créer des rimeurs.

J'y étais mais je m'inquiétais pour toi, en plus j'adore faire parler les gens, je me rends compte que ma vie est plus que merveilleuse (suivit de son sourire de lover), bon on y va sinon on va être en retard.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà tiré sur ma manche et embarqué sur notre terrain d'entraînement, il se fiche complètement de mon opinion celui-ci, mais les filles s'en fichent, il est sexy, ceci dit mon opinion ne compte pas non plus pour ces filles. Arrivés au stade, James lève un sourcil en nous voyant, sourit de manière étrange et met un coup de coude à Sirius qui lui lance un regard noir. Je préfère ne pas décoder la situation et part me changer dans les vestiaires tout comme Sirius.

L'entraînement prend fin deux heures après, à force de tomber de mon balai et de me prendre des cognars j'ai fini couverte d'ecchymoses, à avoir mal partout, je finis donc par m'allonger par terre alors que les membres de l'équipe partent les uns après les autres, je reste là, allongée. Peu de temps, après que Sirius finit de parler avec James, il se mit à s'allonger à mes côtés. Il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

Tu vas bien ? j'ai vu que tu étais tombé plusieurs (il se mit à rire doucement, auquel cas je lui répondis par un regard noir) Tu veux que je t'amène a l'infirmerie ?

Non merci, tout va bien, je suis juste fatiguée, je prendrais juste une potion avant de dormir et tout va bien.

Il se tourne vers moi et s'approche de moi. Je me relève donc rapidement et me met debout, l'heure du repas allait sonner été je ne voulais pas être en retard, encore Il me lance un regard et me dit :

-reste avec moi Christie, encore un peu.

Ses yeux bleus foncés me fixent tel un chien battu et je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, beaucoup trop vite, ne me dîtes pas que… non ce n'est pas possible. Je me contente donc de me rassoir, assez loin de lui, je veux éviter toutes tentations et les accélérations de mon cœur. Je n'ai pas prévu que lui se rapproche de moi, tellement proches que je peux sentir ses vêtements, son odeur, mélange de sa transpiration et d'un léger parfum, peut-être du savon, mais elle n'est pas désagréable mais ça ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

On reste là, tous les deux à ne rien dire, ne rien faire, juste l'un à coté de l'autre, se nourrissant exclusivement de la présence de l'autre et uniquement de cela. J'ai l'impression d'être tellement proche de Sirius que seule sa présence suffit, plus besoin de mot. Dans un même mouvement, on s'allonge l'un prés de l'autre sur l'herbe. Puis avant même de pouvoir le prévoir, Sirius se lève rapidement et positionne ses bras autour de ma tête. Je suis tellement surprise que je ne peux prononcer un mot. Le stresse commence à monter doucement, il ne va pas tenter de …, n'est-ce pas ?

Il met une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille, et enfin me dit :

Tes yeux sont tellement verts Christie, avec des losanges dorés, ils sont si …

Sa voix est si sensuelle qu'elle me retourne l'estomac, augmente mes pulsations, me donne des sueurs. Quelque chose de vraiment unique, bien plus puissant que ce que j'avais put connaître ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois avec Chris, ça n'a strictement rien avoir. J'aurais bien dit que c'est comme un feu brûlant, un brasier mettant en pièce l'estomac mais c'est tellement loin de la vérité, ça ne brûle pas que mon estomac, non ça brûle chaque cellule de mon cœur, chaque parcelle de mon âme, je me sens presque comme si d'un instant à l'autre j'allais m'enflammer, chaque fibre de mon être le ressent comme dans une parfaite communion.

Je rougis ce qui lui tire un sourire et le fait se décaler de moi, il m'observe encore puis enfin me dit :

Je crois que tu es ma meilleure amie.

Au même instant et le plus simplement du monde, lorsque je sens mon cœur être en charpie par la déclaration de Sirius, lorsque celui-ci ressent un parfait bonheur comme l'indique son sourire, moi, je pleure intérieurement car je viens enfin d'entendre et de comprendre ce que le monde s'acharnait à me hurler dessus, ce que mon corps lui-même avait compris bien avant ma tête, que malgré mes efforts pour ne pas le reconnaître, pour ne pas le voir, pour ne pas le ressentir, l'illusion vient de se briser car oui, merde, je suis amoureuse de Sirius Black…


	3. tu étais ma meilleure amie

Tu étais ma meilleure amie

Je me balance toujours sur ma chaise et observe Sirius puis le reste de la classe. Me souvenir de ma rencontre avec Sirius m'a fait presque du bien parce que me souvenir de Sirius et de ce qu'il a fait pour moi depuis ma rupture avec Chris, me remonter le moral sans arrêt, rester avec moi, ne jamais me laisser seule et se démettre pour que je souris à chaque instant. Il a fait ce qu'aucun autre ne s'était donné la peine de faire pour moi, une chose simple que toutes les filles rêveraient d'obtenir un homme attentif à elle, un temps soit peu et c'était ce que Sirius m'apportait, de l'attention. Alors c'était logique que je tombe raide dingue amoureuse de lui.

Mais paradoxalement même si ces souvenirs sont les plus agréable que j'ai vécu après l'événement passé que je ne citerais pas qui pour ceux qui ne comprendrait mettez en scène une certaine meilleure amie et un ancien amour, ils sont aussi les plus douloureux parce qu'être tout le temps à coté de Sirius en sachant que jamais il ne m'aimera c'est réellement douloureux.

Je fixe les gens de la classe, ça a quelque chose de rassurant. Ils parlent, rient entre eux, ça prouve qu'au moins certains sont heureux malgré ma propre peine, je trouve ça réconfortant. Je tape nerveusement mes doigts sur la table en signe de mécontentement « putain Sirius juste une fois tu ne veux pas arrêter de draguer toutes ces filles et ne regarder que moi ? »Bon, certes je ne le dit pas haut tout haut mais je le pense très fort si fort que mes doigts suivent le même mouvement monotone, rendant le bruit plus agaçant et bien plus fort ce qui a l'air de déranger Sirius qui se tourne vers moi. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus de coquer et me dit :

-Christie, tu veux bien arrêter.

Il se tourne vers Amy Cooper, lui sourit et continue de parle le bougre :

-Tu vois bien que tu nous dérange… Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse je l'aurai haï non d'ailleurs c'est fait je le hais. Je lui lance le regard le plus noir et réplique avec toute ma hargne :

- Je te dérange ? Mais je m'en fiche moi je voudrais écouter le cours mais avec toi et ta pintade je n'y arrive pas alors si vous pouviez cesser vos jacassements ou vous rendre dans l'endroit adéquat c'est-à-dire le pigeonnier de poudlard, je vous en serai grée.

Amy aussi belle qu'elle peut être bête et c'est peu dire se retourne vers moi, lèvres pincées et regard courroucé me dit avec une ressemblance frappante avec poule :

Tu dis ça parce que tu es une grosse jalouseuh, non mais c'est vrai quoouuaa après tout ton petit-ami t'a quitté pour ta …

Sirius lui coupe la parole, le regard si noir que même moi j'ai un frisson rien qu'en le regardant, il semble si en colère, peut-être même pire que face à de vilains méchants serpentards :

Christie n'a aucune raison d'être jalouse de toi, regarde-la et regarde-toi elle est largement mieux que toi sur tous les plans, alors je t'interdis même de lui parler sur ce ton, au mieux de t'intéresser à son passé, demande-toi pourquoi moi je te parlais et ce n'est pas pour vivre une grande histoire d'amour avec toi…

Elle se retourne outrée par le comportement si cruel de Sirius et même si je reconnais que ce n'était qu'une idiote je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer :

Qui serait à la hauteur pour toi pour vivre une grande histoire d'amour ?

Il se met à rire et à me répliquer :

Oulalalalala si tu savais, une personne aussi parfaite que moi sans doute, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Je me mis à rire avec lui-même si une partie de moi sait qu'il a parfaitement raison et que lorsqu'il trouvera une personne si parfaite pour lui, je serai à nouveau seule et d'une tristesse inconsolable. Déjà qu'à l'époque j'avais pensé que cette personne si parfaite pour lui était Rose je crois que j'étais tombé bien mal. Le professeur nous fusille du regard, et nous arrêtons tous les deux de rire. Heureusement que Sirius et moi étions de bons élèves dans cette matière parce que sinon on se serait déjà fait renvoyé.

La cloche sonne. Sirius me chuchote qu'a sept heures on aurait entrainement de quiddich et que sans doute Potter serait d'une humeur exécrable, rien d'original en somme il était tout le temps comme ça. Il partit rejoindre le trio esseulé pendant que moi je me décide à partir en direction de la bibliothèque, je n'ai jamais autant passé de temps à la bibliothèque malgré même l'accident qui a eu lieu dans cette pièce. Je sortis donc de la pièce et enfin rencontre sur mon chemin Rose et oui Poudlard c'est petit en fait surtout qu'en on est dans la même maison. Cette fois-ci je ne suis pas avec Sirius pour me défendre, il va me falloir être forte.

Rose, de ses grands yeux de biche me regarde et enfin ose me parler enfin je crois parce qu'avec ses bégaiements multiples :

Salut Chris, tu vas bien ?

Je ne sais même pas si je dois lui répondre ou non, si je dois pleurer ou non, ce que je dois faire, je me décide donc de me détendre en soupirant très fort. Et enfin me décide de lui parler :

Autant que je peux après la trahison.

Je sais je suis désolée pour ça, pour ça

Pas autant que moi.

Un très long silence se met en place, les anciens liens ne peuvent pas être restaurés après tout. Elle me fixe longuement et enfin ose me parler de nouveau, si jamais je suis dans de meilleures dispositions sans doute :

Tu sembles proche de Sirius Black.

Et alors tu es jalouse ?

Ma voix est forte, ma colère est incontrôlable, j'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour la contrôler pendant des mois évitant de la frapper à chaque fois que je la voyais que là j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal. Elle me regarde, ses yeux de voilent de tristesse, je ne peux rien répondre je n'ai rien envie de répondre, je préfère tourner les talons et décide de partir alors je l'entends dire presque comme une supplication :

Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée…

Je le décide à me retourner dans l'espoir de lui dire de se taire, de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied :

Ce n'est pas suffisant Rose, ce n'est pas parce que tu me le répètes sans arrêt que je me sens mieux, que ça efface ma peine. Tes mots sont inutiles parce que ça ne me soulage pas, parce que j'ai toujours aussi mal, j'aurai pu accepter qu'il parte, qu'il me quitte, mais pas avec toi surtout pas pour toi, tu étais ma meilleure amie alors me répéter « je suis désolée » n'arrange rien, n'arrange jamais rien parce que c'est toujours aussi douloureux…

Elle me coupe brusquement dans mes paroles, les larmes commençant à déborder, je tourne légèrement la tête j'ai encore du mal à supporter les larmes de Rose :

Je sais, je sais bien ça. Que quoi que je dise rien n'effaceras jamais le mal que j'ai put te faire que ce que j'ai fait était injustifié mais je n'ais rien put faire…. Je suis tombée amoureuse mais je n'ai rien pu y faire…, je voulais juste être avec lui, j'ai essayé de me contrôler pendant des mois, j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui avant même qu'il ne me remarque mais au final c'est toi qu'il a choisi…, j'ai cru que j'allais réussir à l'accepter mais je n'ai pas réussi, je n'ai pas réussi à repousser mes sentiments, mon envie de le toucher c'était plus fort que moi… je sais que ça n'explique rien mais je n'ai rien put y faire mais je ne pense pas que tu me pardonneras, c'est incompréhensible, même pour moi alors…

Je murmure quelques mots juste pour moi, égoïstement.

Au contraire, je te comprends parfaitement.

Je la comprends parce que c'est ce que je ressens à chaque instant pour Sirius jusqu'à même l'envie de me déclarer à lui, qu'importe les risques, qu'importe les autres. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident de la bibliothèque je comprends Rose, je suis sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Je la regarde longuement mais ne dis rien, je me pince les lèvres j'ai envie de lui dire que je la comprends, bon peut-être pas que je lui pardonne, encore moins maintenant mais que peut-être tout espoir n'est pas perdu, parce qu'après tout le sentiment d'amour si fort qu'il en devient incontrôlable je connaissais largement et je ne pouvais donc que d'éprouver de l'empathie pour elle. Rose me regarde et enfin me dit :

Tu es amoureuse de Sirius alors (il semble qu'elle m'est entendue alors), ça reste dans l'ordre des choses alors.

Je la contemple, elle a réussi à piquer ma curiosité, je lui demande alors pourquoi elle pense ça, elle me répondit alors :

Et bien, Sirius m'a plaquée après t'avoir rencontré, il était toujours si naturel avec toi, je t'ai toujours envié pour ça. Je pense qu'il avait le béguin pour toi.

Hein ?

Bah j'ai toujours pensé ça mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel.

Il est l'heure pour moi de partir pour l'entraînement de quiddich, je lui dis un léger au revoir et part directement vers le terrain. Mais je suis un peu perturbé par les paroles de Rose, Sirius aurait toujours eu le béguin pour moi ? Ce n'est pas concevable, il est tellement mieux que moi sur tous les plans.

Etant donné que je ne suis pas très concentrée sur l'entraînement je tombe de mon balai tel un oiseau sans ails et cela plusieurs fois. Potter en a tellement assez qu'il stoppe l'entraînement dix minutes avant sa réel fin ce que je peux vous assurez qu'il ne fait jamais, il semble vraiment en colère contre moi. Il s'approche de moi mais il est retenu par ce cher Sirius, Potter crache un juron puis enfin s'en va sans me faire le moindre reproche ce qui ça aussi est exceptionnel.

Sirius s'approche de moi avec son eternel sourire assez agaçant et là chose que je ne comprends pas il me prends dans ces bras, je suis soudain assommée par l'odeur de Sirius, non pas que je déteste ça quoi qu'avec la transpiration peut-être, mais ce n'est pas là le problème, je ne veux pas sentir l'odeur de Sirius sinon je vais encore céder, encore souffrir mais surtout en vouloir plus, toujours plus et ça il ne peut pas le donner à une amie alors je me décide à le repousser.

Il me regarde, choqué et ne dit plus rien. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, j'ai fait ça parce que c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on me donne de faux espoirs c'est tout, je veux juste attendre que mes sentiments passent voilà tout. Sirius semble déçu et triste mais s'il ya bien une personne que je ne veux pas blesser c'est lui. Il parle doucement :

Je comprends alors…

Je le fixe longuement lui et ses yeux bleus, sa peau blanche sans imperfections, sa perfection et lui répond :

Non tu ne comprends pas, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais, je ne veux plus de ton réconfort et de ta sympathie ni de ton amitié.

Mais pourquoi ? c'est la seule chose que je peux faire.

Justement, je ne peux pas accepter ça parce que je veux bien plus mais c'est inutile tu ne peux pas me le donner.

Tu veux dire que tu es …

Oui, merde Sirius ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué, je suis raide dingue de toi, c'est pour ça que…

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux pour enfin me répliquer d'un air assez sarcastique :

Ca te vas bien de dire ça, tu ne l'as pas remarqué non plus que je suis amoureux de toi

Hein ?

Ceux sont les seules paroles que j'ai réussit à prononcer après cela, je suis complètement hébétée ce qui fait rire Sirius, il se calme enfin et me dit :

Bah oui, ça a commencé lorsque j'ai commencé à sortir avec Rose, je ne t'avais pas remarqué au début c'est vrai avec tes grands vêtements, tes cheveux sans formes, tu ressemblais juste à une fille qui voulait être un garçon. Puis j'ai apprit à et connaître en te parlant quand j'étais avec Rose ou par son intermédiaire. Je n'ai plus remarqué ta façon de t'habiller mais juste toi, ta personnalité piquante, tes grands yeux verts sublimes, ta peau bronzée, tes lèvres pulpeuses et rouges et tes cheveux blonds, tu étais juste parfaite, tellement parfaite pour moi. Je voulais sortir avec toi mais tu es sortie avec Chris alors que bon il te méritait pas.

Attends, ce que tu dis n'est pas logique tu faisais que m'emmerder lorsque je t'ai connue, rien que comme exemple mon surnom.

Ba pour moi tu as toujours été Christie, la fille, la jolie fille et pas ce garçon manqué qui a changé pour ce débile de Chris qui n'a jamais remarqué ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. En plus t'emmerder était le seul moyen pour que tu remarques, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es sexy quand tu es en colère. (Il continue de parler avant même que j'ai put répondre) donc ça veut dire qu'on sort officiellement ensemble ?

Je le regarde longuement et me met à éclater de rire et pourtant dieu sait que j'ai voulu l'entendre dire ça mais malheureusement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répliquer avec une pointe de moquerie :

Ce que tu peux être guimauve, Black, c'est désastreux.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement puis s'arrête et me dit :

Un peu d'enthousiasme que diable !

Bon d'accord (je me racle la gorge et me mit à hausser la voix) Ouuuhooouuu je sors avec LE Sirius black…

Il me mit une claque derrière la tête, notre relation commence bien dis donc …

THE END

(voilà voila c'est fini j'espère que ça vous a plut et divertit autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire, pour ceux qui ont suivie l'histoire de Sirius et Christie, merci…)


End file.
